


Obsession (2006)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fear Play, Gun Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whispered confession, a dream overheard, a fantasy fulfilled… When your desire consumes you, can you settle for just a taste?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession (2006)

Jounouchi Katsuya loved thunderstorms. He always slept soundest when the lightning flashed and the thunder cracked across the sky. While many of his classmates had grumbled earlier in the week when the clouds had started to roll in, he had grinned. Wednesday had been extremely muggy, and he had known that a good, strong storm was brewing. By the time he had started to walk home that day, he'd been able to feel the faintest traces of drizzle against his skin. And when his father had gone out for his weekly drinking binge on Friday night with his friends, the rain had been falling for three days straight.

Once Jou was alone, he had hurriedly opened all the windows, listening to the rumbling of the thunder. The cool breeze and clean scent immediately infiltrated the tiny apartment and cleared out the sticky, stale air. He took his dinner out on the balcony, watching the rain wash over the city as the lightning flashed in all directions. Around 10:00, he felt himself growing tired, and he yawned sleepily, already anticipating snuggling up under his blankets.

Just before midnight, he turned off the television set and headed for his bedroom, changing into a t-shirt and shorts before opening his window and crawling between the sheets. With a contented sigh, he drifted off to sleep. Soon, he was dreaming peacefully, a small smile on his lips, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

* * *

Power.

It was one of the driving motivations behind everything Kaiba Seto did. Power meant control. It meant having one's enemies tremble in fear. It meant having whatever one desired. And right now, there was only one thing that he wanted…

Seto shifted his position slightly, transferring his weight to his other leg as he remained crouched down, his eyes a mixture of wanton lust and genuine tenderness. The rain was teeming down around him, and he was thoroughly drenched. His thin, blue button down shirt was clinging to his skin, his coat hung limply around his body, and his trousers, now completely soaked, felt heavy against his legs and rubbed against his groin in a way he found very arousing. Pushing waterlogged bangs from his face, his breath hitched slightly in his throat as he once again peered through the open window at the sleeping form. As if in silent reply, his cock pulsed with need.

His yearning for Jounouchi was nothing new – for as long as Seto had known him, he had always found him attractive. And, just because he often found himself irritated by the asinine things that came out of the shorter teen's mouth, it didn't mean that he didn't have fantasies about how he could put that mouth to better use. Particularly so after he had overheard a brief conversation between Jounouchi and his idiot friend Honda – one that went into explicit detail about some of the blond's dreams – all of them `starring' the tall brunet in the leading role. And all of them anything but boring vanilla. Once he had heard _that_ bit of information, his need to claim Jounouchi for his own had spiralled ever higher, finally reaching an almost-obsessive level. `Conventional' ideas about dating had been immediately dismissed as stupid – for one, he refused to be lumped into the same, pathetic category as his classmates. He didn't _do_ wandering about the halls, hand in hand, doting on another like a simpering imbecile. Second, he wanted to do something that would prove to Jounouchi once and for all that he belonged to the brunet. He wanted to fulfill one of the blond's fantasies straight up – Seto couldn't be bothered wasting time playing games, acting coy, and `getting to know one another' first. Granted, on some level he cared for the blond, and truly did want him for more than just a quick lay. But, before he could even entertain the idea of rational thought, the brunet knew that he had to sate his hunger first. There'd be plenty of time for mental examination and justification later.

Slowly blinking his sapphire eyes, he tore his gaze away from the tantalizing vision and stared down at the metal grating of the fire escape. How had he wound up here, like this? He knew that desire made one prone to do foolish things. He also knew that, in his case, thunderstorms and insomnia were a bad combination – he was left wide awake and turned on. And his brain had used the time to conjure up wickedly tantalizing ideas. The first two nights he had plotted out the details of his plan, and tonight, he was going to bring it to fruition. A soft snore from the blond brought his attention back into the room, and as he watched Jounouchi turn over, his blanket riding up a little and exposing part of one well-muscled calf, he reached into the pocket of his trench coat. "I know you want me," he purred softly into the room, his voice barely audible over the driving rain. "I want you, too." With a soft groan, Seto removed the Wildey `Survivor' pistol from his pocket, absently rubbing the eight-inch barrel along his now-throbbing erection. "It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do, but I know you're going to love this…" Eyes sliding closed, he continued to stroke himself with the weapon, his pleasure building deep inside him, radiating outwards in an ever-growing crescendo. Just before reaching his orgasm, he suddenly stopped, grabbing his cell phone from his other pocket and hitting a number. Lust-fogged blue eyes were locked on the obliviously sleeping blond as he growled out a curt, "Do it," when the call was answered.

Five minutes later, he heard the lock click on the front door to the blond's apartment. And then, moments later, the door to Jounouchi's room burst open as three men dressed all in black rushed in.

"The fuck?" the blond cried out in surprise as he sat up in alarm, eyes noticeably wide in the darkness. Reflexively, he swung at the first assailant, making contact and knocking the man to the ground. The other two hurriedly grabbed one arm each, throwing Jou back onto the bed and pinning him to his mattress. The blond struggled fiercely against his attackers. "Fuck! Let me go, you assholes!" he shouted, his legs flailing wildly as he tried to twist and kick his way to freedom.

Out on the fire escape, Seto had surreptitiously lowered the zipper on his trousers and was currently working the firm column of flesh furiously in his hand. "That's right, Puppy…struggle…it only makes me want you that much more," he murmured lowly, his breath now coming in short, quick breaths as he neared his climax. "Oh the things we're going to do tonight…" He watched as the third man regained his bearings and hurriedly brought out a quick-inject syringe and jammed it into the blond's leg. Within moments, the smaller teen's movements slowed, and then stilled as he drifted into unconsciousness. Biting through his lip to stifle a wanton moan, Seto let his eyes sink closed as his release pulsed into his hand in a series of hot spurts, the rain quickly washing away the majority of it. Quickly coming down from his peak, he delicately laved the remainder from his fingers and then refastened his pants before climbing swiftly down the fire escape. Wordlessly, he slid into the backseat of his waiting limo, glancing down at his passenger, who had been carefully laid out across the bench next to him. He felt the vehicle start to move and, after gently brushing a lock of blond hair out of the other's face, he leaned back in his own seat and closed his eyes to get some rest for the short drive home. He knew that he didn't have a lot of time, and he still had a house guest to prepare for.

* * *

Cold.

That was the first thought that entered Jou's mind as he came to. He could feel something cold moving against his cheek. Something cold and…metallic. And there was a strange smell in the air, too. Sweet, and petroleum based – strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He tried to open his eyes, but found that a silk scarf had been used to blindfold him. When he attempted to move his arms to remove it, he realized that his hands had been bound over his head. Fidgeting slightly, he could tell that he was lying on something soft – a bed perhaps, and a wave of relief washed over him when he realized he still had his shorts on, although his shirt was missing. There was a shift of weight next to him, and he realized that whoever had taken him was now sitting beside him. "Who the fuck is there?" he demanded, the heated irritation in his voice belying the hammering he felt inside his chest. "You'd better let me go right now before I kick your ass!" He tried to twist his body so that he could strike at his unknown captor, but with his hands tied and no vision to serve as a point of reference, he only succeeded in wildly flailing his legs ineffectively. After several minutes, he finally gave up and sank back dejectedly against the pillow.

"You know, Puppy," a familiar voice drawled sensually as the blindfold was removed from the blond's eyes. "I knew I would beat you, but I didn't expect you to just roll over and play dead, if you'll pardon the pun. How disappointing."

Jou waited for his vision to adjust to the dim light of the room, and then his eyes snapped to the brunet seated on the bed beside him as he began his struggling with renewed vigour. "I don't know what game you're pulling, Kaiba, but you'd better let me go right now, you fucking psycho!"

"Why?" Seto purred as he lightly trailed a finger down the blond's cheek, chuckling softly when Jou stiffened at the touch and tried to jerk his head away.

"Are you fucking serious?" the smaller teen exclaimed incredulously. "Because you drugged me! Because you kidnapped me! Because, if you don't, I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out of here! That's why!"

The brunet's laughter increased. "Don't you want me, Jounouchi? I've seen the way you look at me in school." A slim finger skated elegantly down one of the blond's arms, tracing along the ridge of his tricep.

" _Fuck_ no!" Jounouchi exclaimed, glaring angrily at the brunet and trying to ignore the slight flip-flop he felt in his stomach at Kaiba's words. "You're fucking insane, do you know that?"

"You're lying; I overheard you talking to Honda. I want you – _Katsuya_ ," he purred, a smug smirk settling on his lips when he heard the soft intake of breath from the other at the name. "You _wanted_ me to capture you…to pleasure you…to _scare_ you."

The blond's cheeks pinked slightly, and he turned his head away from the brunet. "Just because it was a part of a dream, it doesn't mean I really wanted it," he said lowly, hoping to everything holy that Kaiba hadn't caught the slight waver in his voice.

"Hn…why don't you give it a try? You might find you like it…"

A barely audible groan escaped Jounouchi's lips, but he forced his gaze to remain stony. "No; go fuck yourself. Now let me go, or I'm going to scream!"

Seto arched a brow and studied him curiously. "Scream? What are you? A girl?" Looking slightly disappointed, he got to his feet and moved to lean against the small end table that was beside the bed. "But, if you want to scream, go ahead. Scream all you like. There's no one here tonight except for you and me, and we're so far from anyone that I highly doubt anyone would hear you anyway."

"What about Mokuba?"

Again, the brunet chuckled. "He's spending the night at a friend's house and all day tomorrow with him as well. Lucky for us, ne?"

The blond's amber eyes widened slightly at the implication, and he licked his suddenly dry lips. "W-well, my old man will come looking for me if I'm not home!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "You really think so? I've been doing my homework, Katsuya, and I know your deadbeat father goes out every. Friday. Night. He's not going to come calling. You should know me better than that – I'm nothing if not meticulous when it comes to details."

Jou sagged back against the pillow and let his eyes sink shut. Kaiba was right – his old man _did_ go out every Friday, and it was a rare occasion that the blond would see his father before Sunday afternoon. He had bluffed, and the brunet had called. Jou had lost, and was now at the mercy of his `host'. "So what now?" he murmured lowly, not daring to look into the dark, sapphire eyes that were watching him so intently, assessing him. "Are you going to rape me or something?"

Seto let out a snort of disgust. "I'm not that crass," he growled, obviously offended by the comment. "I just want to play with you for a bit… to see if I can't get you to scream my name. Anything beyond that happens only if you're willing." When Jounouchi didn't reply to that, he once again sat down on the edge of the bed, this time letting the blond see the brief flash of silver as he transferred the gun from one hand to the other.

The blond's eyes went wide in a combination of surprise and fear as he immediately recognized the object the brunet was holding. As he stared at it, his brain suddenly made the connection to the smell from before – gun oil. He knew it well, having spent far too much time around Hirutani and the others in his younger days. "Jesus Christ, Kaiba! Is that -? That's a _gun_!" His blood ran cold when he realized that that was what Seto had had against his cheek earlier on.

The taller teen nodded, a small smirk spreading across his features. "Yes…and you have a definite knack for overstating the obvious," he replied as he leaned closer to the blond and ran the metal up Jou's torso from his navel to his collarbone.

Jou shivered involuntarily as he felt a thrill of excitement run up his spine. He was terrified, but he also found himself becoming inexplicably aroused. Swallowing harshly, he clenched his hands into fists and looked up at the brunet. Seto was obviously enjoying this, too. Jounouchi could tell from the slight flush on the taller teen's cheeks and the slow, almost deliberate way he was breathing – as if he was trying to keep himself under control. "Come on, Kaiba… quit fucking around. Put that thing away before you shoot off something valuable. Like your wallet."

The brunet's smirk widened at the other's bravado. "Hn…funny," he drawled as he brushed his palm against Jounouchi's groin, a pleased murmur escaping him when he felt the burgeoning hardness. His dark, wanton eyes locking onto the other's wide, questioning amber ones, he lightly trailed the barrel of the pistol along the blond's inner thigh, never breaking the sensual gaze as he moved further up his leg, letting the tip of the weapon slide underneath the loose hem of Jou's shorts to lightly press against his arousal.

"Oh, fuck," the blond moaned, his fear and pleasure both spiking at the touch. He squirmed again, trying to free his hands, but he was bound too tightly. "Come on, Kaiba…I don't like this."

The brunet glanced down at Jou's crotch and arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really? Your body tells me otherwise." He returned his eyes to Jounouchi's and leaned forward slightly, his hand with the gun now more fully palming the prominent bulge. Leaning down, he lightly rimmed the shell of the other's ear with his tongue and then purred, "If you really want me to stop, just say, `red light'." He stilled all his movements and waited for a moment, a knowing grin settling on his face when the only sound in the room was the blond's heavy, tremulous breathing. "Hn, thought not," he stated smugly as his hand continued its teasing, and he tugged lightly on Jou's earlobe with his teeth. "You like this, don't you, Katsuya?" Slowly, he trailed his tongue from his ear and along his jaw, pausing to lightly nip at the smaller teen's chin.

Jou swallowed harshly. Dark, lust-fogged sapphire eyes stared wantonly at him and he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning out a needy, `Oh fuck yes.' He tried with every fibre of his being to not cede to the erotic caresses and sensual voice, and every time he found himself lost in the deep, blue eyes, he forced himself to look away. He was disgusted with himself for wanting this so much – for being so _turned on_ by it, even. His body may have turned traitorous, but he steeled his resolve and told himself that he would _never_ give Kaiba Seto the satisfaction of hearing him beg for more. "It's just a…a nervous reaction," he whispered finally, trying to mentally justify the painful arousal…the overwhelming need for release.

Seto paused again, and stared into Jounouchi's eyes. A tart smirk spread across his features, and he laughed darkly, the rich, deep sound sending another ripple of electricity through the blond's frame. "Bullshit." There was a tinge of amusement in the voice. "You like me when I'm like this…I've seen that same look on your face at other times. Times when you thought I wasn't looking." He removed his hand, his eyes glinting with sadistic humour when he heard the barely audible whimper. Straightening up, he turned his attention to Jou's shorts. With one hand, he grasped the waistband and slowly started to pull them down, his gaze shifting momentarily back to the other teen when he heard a sharp gasp. He stopped and waited, but hearing no verbal protest from the blond, he continued his task, carefully working the material over Jounouchi's slim hips and then down the long, tanned legs, and finally tossing the offending item to the floor. "Exquisite," he breathed as he stared openly at the form on the bed.

The blond pinked under the libidinous gaze. He was completely naked while the brunet was still fully clothed, and he couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. He let his eyes fall shut, only to have them snap open moments later when he felt a warm, wet tongue expertly lick up the underside of his cock. He moaned hungrily when that same tongue swirled around the crown. And, when he felt his length slide fully into the searing wetness of Kaiba's mouth, he thrust his hips upwards into the heat and rasped a needy, "Oh God, Seto!" He could feel the vibrations from the brunet's smug chuckle pulsing along his length long before he ever heard the sound.

Languidly, Seto withdrew from Jounouchi's shaft, his tongue massaging the sensitive skin as he worked his way up. He slithered his body along Jou's torso, resting his arms on the blond's chest and peering intently at him. "I thought you didn't like it," the brunet purred, his eyes half-lidded as he lightly dragged the barrel of his gun along the other teen's cheek. "Or do you always call me by my given name with things you don't like?"

The blond's cheeks burned bright red, but he didn't reply. His eyes grew heavy when Seto leaned in to nuzzle against his cheek with the tip of his nose, and he drew in a deep, shuddering breath when the brunet's cologne permeated his senses. The intoxicating fragrance coupled with the proximity of the taller teen's body and the feel of soft skin against his own was sending Jounouchi into new realms of pleasure, and his head swam dizzily. His lips parted slightly and he panted softly, only to have his breath stolen away when Seto shifted his position and claimed his mouth in a deep, wanton kiss. He felt the fingers of Kaiba's left hand fist tightly in his hair, and he moaned loudly when the skilful tongue expertly mapped every dip and surface. Impatiently, he struggled again, a soft whimper escaping him when he realized that he couldn't touch the other.

Seto broke away from the embrace with a breathless gasp, his own chest heaving, his eyes blazing with want. A low, pleasured growl rumbled deep in his throat, and as he transferred the gun to his left hand, he nudged Jounouchi's legs apart with his right. Keeping his gaze locked on the blond's, he let his fingers skate lightly down the firm, taut abdomen to brush over the rigid cock and slide between his thighs to gently stroke the puckered ring of muscle between his cheeks. With a gentle touch, he easily slipped two fingers inside, gently probing and scissoring. The searing heat and tightness drew a sensual groan from the brunet, and as he pressed in deeply to press against the tiny protrusion inside Jounouchi, Seto once again claimed the blond's lips in a hungry, ruthless kiss.

Jou arched his back off the bed, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists as his vision went momentarily white. Tears of pleasure and frustration welled in his eyes, and before he could reign in his thoughts, he had sobbed out a lecherous, "More!"

Hearing the blond's cry, Seto lifted his head and met the smouldering amber gaze. Jounouchi's demand had been raw and impassioned, and the brunet's sapphire eyes glinted with smug satisfaction. The puppy had given himself to him…freely. Returning the pistol to his right hand, he pressed the tip of the barrel against Jou's entrance, purring in delight when the sleek metal easily slipped past the barrier. He saw the blond's eyes widen and felt him tense at the intrusion, but with a murmured, "Shh, trust me," he once again lavished attention on Jounouchi's cock with his tongue. Slowly, gently, Seto set up a rhythm with the weapon, the movements of his mouth matching those of his hand. It wasn't long before the blond was writhing beneath him, his eyes closed, a low, keening whimper on his lips.

"God, Seto… _please_ …" Jounouchi moaned, his entire body tingling with his impending release, no longer concerned with how he was doing the one thing he had sworn he wouldn't. He had traded his pride for pleasure, and he didn't care. Amidst all the adrenaline and endorphins further clouding his mind, only one thought was coming through clearly. "Please…I need you to finish me. Not the gun… you…" He glanced up at the brunet and whispered again, "Please…"

His own body burning with unsated lust, Seto raised his head drunkenly. If he hadn't already been keeping complete, albeit tenuous, control over his desire, he would have came at the vision of eroticism lying beneath him. He nodded slowly as he withdrew the pistol and set it on the bed beside them. Sitting up, he pulled off the soft Henley shirt he had put on earlier that evening, and then slid the black lounge pants from his body, his eyes sinking closed for a moment when he felt the cool air from the room against his arousal. He could feel Jounouchi's eyes on him, and for several moments, he permitted the blond to rake his gaze over his form. A small smirk crept across his lips when he heard the soft moan of approval, and he settled himself back across Jounouchi's body, his hands skating up the smaller teen's sides as he pressed his groin into contact with the other's. He hissed softly at the intimate touch and then he carefully grasped one of the blond's legs, drawing it up and slightly to the side to better expose his opening. Slowly, he shifted his position, lining up the head of his cock with Jou's hole, and he pressed inside in one long, languid stroke. A pleasured growl escaped him as he was surrounded by the tight heat that was Jounouchi, and once he was fully seated, he paused – not just to give the blond a chance to adjust, but also to regain some semblance of self-control.

Jou mewled softly as he was filled, his back arching impossibly off the bed as he frantically jerked at his hands. He wanted so badly to touch the brunet… He realized that Seto was not moving, and he looked up to meet the feral sapphire eyes. Mentally, Jounouchi asked him to continue, giving a little shake of his hips to encourage him to proceed.

Seto said nothing, but he maintained the languorous movements; sliding himself nearly all the way out and then pushing back in with deliberate fluidity. There was a wanton groan from below him, and he gazed down at the lithe form under him, his breath hitching in his throat. Feeling his pulse quicken, he increased his pace, leaning forward slightly to change his angle and more directly assault the blond's prostate.

Jounouchi whimpered in pleasure at the first brush against the small bundle of nerves, and cried out in unabashed ecstasy when it was hit full on. With each hard, complete strike, he could feel his release building to a shattering crescendo, and as a kaleidoscope of colours danced before his eyes, he panted, "God, please, let me touch you…"

Seto was in a lust-induced daze as he continued to drive into the willing, pliant body beneath him. Not thinking, he nodded and reached out one arm, deftly releasing the quick-connect that bound Jounouchi's wrists. He growled in delight when the blond's hands wrapped around his shoulders, and he chuckled darkly when he felt the sting from where the other teen had raked his nails across the smooth skin. He knew he was nearing his climax, and he reached between them, pumping Jou's cock in time with his thrusts, wanting to bring the blond to completion before himself.

Jounouchi bit his lip, his heart hammering violently in his chest, his breathing coming in great, heaving gasps as he fought his impending orgasm, his hands roving over every inch of skin it could touch. Unable to hold on any longer, he threw his head back and with a loud, rasping cry of the brunet's name, he tumbled over the edge, finally succumbing to his need.

As soon as he felt the first hot trickle against his hand, Seto, too, permitted himself to find his release. Loosing a feral growl as he pulsed his seed deep inside the blond's passage, he gripped tightly to Jou's hips, his whole body spasming with the force of his orgasm. Breathless, he collapsed exhausted onto the warm body under him, lazily letting his sated cock slip from his lover's ass as he draped an arm across Jou's waist and nuzzled into his neck. A contented smile on his face, he let his eyes sink closed and started to drift off.

A loud shot rang out, and startled, Seto sat bolt upright, his eyes wide as he looked first into the equally surprised amber, then to the smoking pistol in the blond's hands, and finally behind him to where the bullet had lodged itself into his laptop, the electronic device now emitting a small puff of smoke and some sparks. "What the hell did you just do?" the brunet demanded once his heart rate had managed to return to a more reasonable level.

"Me?" Jou squeaked, the gun slipping from his grasp and coming to rest on the duvet. "I just wanted to move it over, and it just kind of…went off…" Slowly, the colour returned to his face as the adrenaline shock wore off. Suddenly, he rounded on the taller teen, his expression a mix of incredulity and fury. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted after a moment. "I thought it was a fake gun…at the very least, I thought you'd be smart enough to…" He narrowed his eyes at the other and hissed, "You _knew_ it was loaded, didn't you? You _wanted_ to play with a loaded gun!"

Seto shrugged, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. "Why would I want to do that?" he replied simply.

He launched himself at the brunet, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists to the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he demanded. "You're psychotic! What sane person would do that on purpose? At any moment, either one of us could have been hurt – or killed!"

Seto's eyes darkened wantonly as his gaze flicked to his pinned wrists, and then back into the blond's face. Slowly, a devious smirk crept across his face. "Isn't that why we play games like this?" he drawled. "For the fear? For the unknown…the unpredictable? Despite how adamantly we insist we don't like to be afraid, we covet what fear provides. The adrenaline rush, the heightened senses…the _power_ it has over us. The way it can control us…" The smirk widened. "Why do you think it is that your fantasies involve some element of fear? Why is it that you became so completely aroused when you were at my mercy and unable to do anything?" He chuckled darkly. "Why is it you're turned on right now?"

Jounouchi flushed when he realized that Kaiba was right. For a moment, he felt embarrassed. Normal people did _not_ get off on being kidnapped and then being fucked with a loaded gun before having mind-blowing sex. A low groan escaped his lips as he thought about what he and Seto had just done, and he found himself inexplicably wanting to do it again – even more so now that he knew the inherent danger behind it. He glanced down at the brunet, and gave him a small smirk of his own. Leaning forward, Jou pressed a kiss to Seto's lips, slowly deepening it as his fingers twined in the soft, chestnut tresses. Truth be told, he was actually kind of impressed with the brunet. Only Kaiba was off the wall enough to think up something like this, _and_ have the balls to actually pull it off. With a soft mewl, he broke away from the kiss, his eyes darkening with lust as he met the deep, sapphire gaze. "Holy fuck, you're insane," he murmured, chuckling softly when he saw the hint of amusement in the other's expression. "Let's do that again," he continued, reaching beside him for the pistol and absently running his finger along the length of the barrel. "Only this time, I believe _I'm_ the one holding the gun…"


End file.
